


Jacinta and Carlita Kick Ass

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Genderbending, Girls with Guns, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Genderbent Jake and Cougar. With guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacinta and Carlita Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [litsasecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/gifts).



> A small treat for two people who said they liked genderbent Cougar. I did Jake as well, so Cougar'd have someone to play with. Created for Ante Up Losers 2014.

[ ](http://oi59.tinypic.com/2hegjls.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
